A hybrid electric vehicle includes an engine and a traction motor, each with a torque delivery path to traction wheels. The engine includes a plurality of cylinders within which combustion takes place to produce torque on a crankshaft. Under some circumstances, a cylinder may misfire, or produce reduced torque or no torque. If a cylinder continuously misfires, a torque imbalance arises among the cylinders, leading to variations in the torque provided to the crankshaft.